Mundgerda's Legacy: Daughter of Fire
by Allen Itami
Summary: A blizzard had blanketed the town for weeks now. A young man happens upon a young girl collapsed in the snow and nurses her back to health, sparking a journey that may cost them all their very lives. Part One of a Trilogy based around the Norse Legends. Rating WILL go Higher.


This isn't a happy story. This is a tragic story that starts off horrible and ends with an avoidable and senseless death and trauma that will stay with me for the rest of my pitifly short life. To think that it could all have been avoided if he had just took a moment to think things through and plan ahead instead of just jumping straight into action. But then, he wasn't thinking rationally I guess.

My name is Agmund Odinson, also known as Agmund Fresmont. Name seem weird? That is because it is Norse for 'Protector with the Sword'. Not sure if it is fitting or not. The reason I first gave Agmund Odinson is because I am the son of Odin. Yeah, the Norse God Odin. Freaky already? It gets worse, such as when he made me kill-. No, I cant start this at the end. To do so would to piss on their memory.

I am Agmund Odinson Fresmont. This is not my story, but I will tell it as best I can through everything I have seen and experienced. This tale begins on a stormy night when I was chatting with a long time buddy of mine online. It starts when I first met 'her'.

x

x

I was typing pretty fast on the keyboard in front of me, slamming the keys down as I tried to explain something for the third time. Words flashed on the screen asking me more questions or telling me thanks for the info. It was a chatsite that a lot of teenagers like myself visited and this particular one was used for school.

Specifically this was for our class about history and our final about Vikings and Norse Mythology. Sure, a lot of info was easy to come by if you used Google but sometimes it was hard to just understand what we were reading.

**Thunderhammer**: Dude! You finished with the essay yet? I need to copy it!

I sighed at the screen. Of course he'd ask to copy my work. He'd been doing this since we first met in elementary school.

**Godspear93**: Stop copying my work and do your own. It isn't due for another week anyway.

**Thunderhammer:** Oh come on!

**Godspear93**: I won't budge on this one. Do your own work for once! You may just pass.

**Thunderhammer**: LAME!

**Babygurllove:** Hey, Agi, what was the name of Odin's spear again?

**Thunderhammer**: Hey Christine!

**MagikChild101**: Gungir. It was forged by two dwarven brothers after they were challenged by the god, Loki.

**Babygurllove**: Hey Steven! And thanks Magik! I needed that info! How'd you know the story begind it?

**MagikChild101**: My father told me.

**Godspear93:** Thanks for the info. I was having trouble with its history to. I don't recognize the username, are you in our class and just registered?

**MagikChild101:** Not quite. Gungir was one of three items forged by the dwarven brothers. The other two was Thor's hammer and a golden bracelet that would replicate itself every nine nights. Hope it helps.

_MagikChild101 Logged Off_

**Thunderhammer:** Dudes, did she ever log in? There isn't anything on her profile either!

**Babygurllove:** I've been on for an hour and half and she hadn't logged on in that time.

I took a look at the login and logout screen. I was a Teacher Assistant for the class so I was allowed access to who logged into the chatroom and logged out even if they logged in before me. I scanned through the list but I didn't see her log in for that day, only her log out.

**Thunderhammer**: Hey! Bro! Well? When did she log on?

**Godspear93**: Must have been sometime yesterday. She isn't on the list at all except for her logout.

**Babygurllove**: :(

**Thunderhammer**: No kiddin. Hey, gotta log off. Dinner time! Man, that is one sick snowstorm outside. Make sure you guys don't lose power!

**Babygurllove**: I gotta log off to. See you guys at school tomarrow if it isn't cancled. Thanks for all the help!

_Babygurllove logged off_

_Thunderhammer logged off_

I looked away from the screen and to my bedroom window. Outside was a white sheet due to the amount of snow and hail that not only pelted my window but the world outside. It had been either a light snowstorm or a heavy snowstorm for a few days now. It was winter so I wasn't really surprised and if the weather kept up school might be cancled. All the other students had left the chatroom and just as I was about to log out there was a bing as someone joined.

_MagikChild101 has Joined_

**MagikChild101**: Odin is not as benevolent as you think.

I blinked as I stared at the screen. Whaaa..?

**MagikChild101**: the Winter Goddess is the cause of the storm. She and the Valkryie are hunting for me.

**Godspear93:** What?

**MagikChild101:** You aren't bothered by the storm right? Only the child of a god wouldn't be. I would say you are a son of Odin. Am I right?

I leaned away from the screen. Was this kid nuts? A child of the gods? Sure my mom was single and couldn't tell me who my dad was but that doesn't mean he is a mythical being from legends!

**Godspear93:** You are insane.

**MagikChild101**: Perhaps. My father needs help. I need help. If you decide to turn your back on your father then you are welcome to join.

_MagikChild101 Logged Off_

What the heck? I logged off of the chatsite and stood up, streatching my back and hearing a satisfying crack. I looked around my room to see some clothes on the floor that were meant for cold weather, my bed still unmade from that morning, and some old action figures lined on the shelves my  
mom had installed above my bed. Posters hung on the wall for some of my favorite bands and movies.

"Man that girl was nuts." I muttered. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a warm hoodie to wear. I heard my mom call from downstairs that dinner was ready. My favorite tonight: Roast with potatoes and steamed asparagus. My mouth watered and I quickly threw on the hoodie and to the kitchen, passing my little sister's room. The door was open and I could see her dolls still sitting at the round table with plastic teacups infront of them. It made me smile.

My mom was just pulling the roast out of the oven when I entered the kitchen. The smell was enough to make my stomach rumble loudly and cause my little sister to start giggling. My mom rolled her eyes and put the roast on a large platter that she put on the center of the dining table next to the asparagus and potatoes.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best!" I said as I hugged her.

"Of course, now sit down and eat!" She said, ruffling my hair the same way she had done all my life. I sat next to my little sister Rika and my mom sat in front of us, bowing her head and starting the prayer. Rika and I both bowed our heads and closed our eyes.

"We thank you Lord for this food you have provided for us. Please watch over us in the days to come and bring us nothing but happiness and joy. Amen." She said, finally looking up.

"Amen."

"Amen." Both Rika and I said. Rika poked me in the side, smiling at me.

"Agi! Agi! You'll come play tea party with me after dindin right!" She asked. She was such a cute child for being a five year old. Her hair was honey blonde and curly and she had the biggest brown eyes I'd ever seen! I smiled at her.

"Of course!" I said, ruffling her hair and getting a muffled squeal from her. Our mother laughed.

"Now let's eat before it gets cold!" She said. I nodded and we all took servings, me myself helping Rika get her plate set up.

"So how is your project coming along Agmund?" My mother asked. I quickly swallowed the big bite of roast I had taken and coughed.

"Ah, it's going good so far. It isn't do for a week but I've almost got it done." I said. My mother smiled.

"Good. I don't want your grades to slip this close to graduation." She said in her motherly tone that she took whenever she talked about our school lives. She was a pretty woman in her mid fourties with the same honey blonde curly hair as Rika, but Mom kept her long hair tied back into a ponytail at the base of her neck while Rika had hers tied up in pigtails. Mom had the same brown eyes as Rika as well, two traits I didn't really share with either of them. My hair was blonde as well, but it wasn't honey blonde. It was more golden blond than anything else and I currently had it cut rather short. My eyes were also grey.

My mom said I got them from my father, like my squareish face and thick build.

"Don't worry, I will be graduating with a 4.0 like I promised." I said. Mom smiled at me and went back to eating. She was always worried about our academic career. Being a single mom with two kids I guessed she had a right to make sure that we succeeded.

I was born out of a drunken one-night stand, but Mom loved me dearly and told me she'd never give me up. My little sister Rika was born out of our mother's first, and rather disasterous, marriage. I had literally thrown that man out the door after I broke his nose for what he'd done.

Life hasn't been easy, but I was working and going to school to help her. Even after I graduated I knew I would get a full time job just to help support them. Mom needed the help and I loved her too much to just move out after high school. College would have to wait for a little while.

We ate mostly in silence unless Rika started talking about something that happened in her kidnergarden class, such as when her friend got in trouble for throwing a block at a boy who made fun of Rika's name. Rika said she wasn't mad about it, since she liked her name a lot and that made Mom really happy. I could sympathize with Rika though. With a name like Agmund, it was hard to NOT get picked on as I grew up.

Mom went to watch the news about the snowstorms after dinner while Rika and I did the dishes and then went to her room and played Tea Party. I sat cross-legged at the small table while she poured pretend tea in all of the cups. We took turns clinking our cups together and making small talk with each other (and pretending to make small talk with the stuff toys as well) before Mom came to the door and told us it was time for bed. Mom helped Rika get ready so I went straight back to my bedroom. I didn't even look at my computer as I got out of my clothes and slid into my pajamas. I looked at the electric clock on the nightstand by my bed and then set it to wake me up at five tomarrow morning. Until we are told otherwise I still have to get up and go to school in the morning.

I didn't immediately lay down. Instead I sat down on my bed and thought. That strange girl MagikChild101… If she was even really a girl. Online you can easily lie. She could be some fifty something pervert trying to lure kids into his trap. Her 'delusions' seemed serious, however, and he hoped that if her parents knew about it that they'd help her immediately.

I finally got under the covers and laid down with my head resting on my pillow. Tomarrow I'd be sure to tell Steve about this weird girl and what she'd said, but for now I'd just let my body relax and dream.

I was barely aware of it when I finally did start to dream. It was strange and I wasn't really sure what kind of dream you'd call it. I was walking along an extravagent hallway where tapestries with scenes of glorious battles and hunts adorned the walls. I entered a grand hall that was massive in size where many people were dancing and partying. Tables that were brimming with food were near the walls of the room and in one wall was a long table that had people in regal looking clothing sat as they tore at their own food and watched the festivities. In the center of the table stood a massive man that looked like he could have been at least seven feet tall. His shoulders and chest were broad and muscular and his face was square and rigged as he watched people dancing. He had an impressive gray beard and shaggy hair that looked like he hadn't thought of brushing either in some time and next to him sat a fair and beautiful woman.

I was captivated by everything going on and I couldn't focus on just one thing. My eyes kept darting back and forth as I tried to take everything in. I could spot two wolves at the table siting near the tall bearded man and two ravens flew overhead. Finally I noticed his steel gray eye as it bore into the spot I was standing in, his other eye being covered by an eyepatch.

Suddenly I saw a small, thin old man dart up to the impressive and imposing one-eyed giant. The old man held a small lyre tightly in his hands as he whispered something in the imposing man's ear. Suddenly, the large imposing man got to his feet, his hands gripping a deadly but beautiful looking spear that he slammed the butt of into the ground with an earth shattering crack. Everything fell silent as the man looked around the room. All eyes were on him and even I was rooted in place.

Finally, the man opened his mouth to speak and with a booming voice he said: "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

I blinked and rubbed my eyes groggily, using one hand to slam down on my alarm clock to shut of that irritating beeping. I yawned, opening my mouth as wide as I could and then looked out the window as I tried to ignore the funny taste in my mouth. The snowstorm seemed to have died down and I could actually make out the sunrise.

I stretched as I got up and started taking off my pajamas. Since it was clear I guessed we'd be able to go to school today so I knew I needed to dress warm. I pulled out some thick but baggy jeans and my warmest sweater and threw them on as quickly as possible. I shivered and realized I could see my breath. Didn't Mom leave the heater on last night? Suddenly, I could hear Rika start to complain in her room about the cold and I realized the heater must have broken down again. I sighed and picked up my toolkit from underneath my bed and then shoved my schoolwork into my backpack.

Just as I left the room I bumped shoulders with Mom. She looked warn out and had a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'll make you some hot coffee if you can fix the heater. I'll turn on the news so we can see about school." She said. I nodded and Rika joined us, dressed in her warmest clothes and a blanket wrapped tight around her. She carried her favorite stuffed animal and her pink backpack as she joined Mom in the kitchen.

I tossed my backpack onto one of the chairs in the small livingroom and went to the thermostat. I checked to make sure everything was working there before I went to the actual heating unit. It pulled in air from outside and heated it using fire and was rather primitive but it didn't cost as much as some of the more advanced modles and I was able to fix it normally. I pulled off the casing and went to work on the wiring, trying to find out which part had given out on us this time. I could smell the coffee brewing and heard Mom turn on the news as I finally managed to turn on the heater itself. I hadn't really fixed it, but it was on. I smelled toast and as I got up Mom handed me a plate with some buttered toast on it.

"Sorry, I'll go shopping after work, I promise." She said. I shook my head.

"No, I will, don't worry. I need to get some new parts for the heater anyway." I said. I also made a mental note to get two small portable heaters for Rika and Mom's room. That way they'd stay warm even if this heater broke down again. Mom gave me a thankful smile.

"I do really appreciate your help. Do you mind driving Rika to school today?" She asked. She looked so tired… I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, just take it easy." I said. Mom nodded and sat down on the couch as the news droned on about the weather. As I walked into the kitchen I ate the two sliced of toast and saw that Rika was munching on a slice and had a steaming bowl of instant oatmeal in front of her.

"Fank Fou fo faving fa waft one fo me." She said around the toast, meaning the oatmeal. I ruffled her hair, getting an annoyed squeak.

"Don't eat with your mouth full." I chided jokingly. The coffee was finished so I poured some in a travel cup and looked at the clock. I  
only had five classes, so my first class started at eight. Rika's class started at eight as well, and it was currently seven o'clock. We'd have to leave soon. I added a bit of milk to the coffee and a spoonful of sugar, stirring it gently as I finished my toast. Rika climbed out of her chair and grabbed my coffee and took a sip, her lip curling up from the bitter taste, making me laugh.

"Want some hot cocoa instead?" I tried to control my laughter. Rika rubbed the top of her mouth with her tongue.

"Yesh. That tastes horrible! How can you and Mommy drink that?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You'll understand one day, I'm sure." I said. I rummaged through the cabnets and found a single packet of hot cocoa left. I added hot cocoa to the grocery list as I heated up some milk and then stirred it together. I blew on the hot cocoa a few times to make sure it cooled down a bit and then handed it to her. She smiled so brightly that it could bring a smile to even Scrooge's face and then went to finish her breakfast. I downed my first cup of coffee as I watched her and then refilled the cup, adding some more milk and sugar so it wasn't so bitter.

I grabbed my set of keys for my car and with Rika following me we walked into the livingroom.

"School hasn't been cancled. Thank you so much for taking Rika." Mom said, giving me a hug. I bent down a bit and she kissed me on the forehead.

"Of course Mom, you know I'd always do what I can to help out." I said. Rika started to bounce. I had put her hot cocoa in a travel cup for her so she could take it with her.

"Today we get to watch a movie!" she said excitedly. I remember being excited about kidngergarden to.

"That is good, Dear. Make sure to be nice and respectful." Mom reminded her as she hugged Rika tightly and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Rika smiled brightly.

"Of course Mommy! Let's go, Agi! I don't wanna miss the movie!" She said. I chuckled.

"See you after work. Make sure you take care of yourself, ok?" I asked. Mom nodded, grabbing my shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry so much. Have a good day at school, ok?" She urged. I nodded and gently held Rika's hand as we left the house. We had two cars, both used and pretty old. Mine looked the worst of the two, but both cars had good gas milage, so we didn't mind. I opened backdoor for Rika and strapped her into the final car seat she would ever wear. It'd be a happy day for her when she finally outgrew it.

I got into the driver's seat and turned on the car, taking a moment to make sure the heater was still working and was on.

"Don't you get made fun of for having this car seat at school?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, ok? There isn't anything they could say that'd make me feel bad about getting you to school safely." I said. Rika pouted.

"Yeah but, wouldn't it just be easier if I sat upfront?" She pouted. I laughed as I pulled out of our gravel driveway and started driving down our street, turning onto the main road towards our schools.

"Not until you are big enough! Don't worry, once you are big enough to ride without a car seat I'll let you sit in the front seat." I promised. Rika was still pouting when I looked in the rearview mirror, but she looked like she was contemplating it. Finally, she nodded her head and smiled.

"Even if Mommy is driving?"

"Especially if Mom is driving." I promised. She beamed and swung her legs a little.

"I can't wait!" she said excitedly. I smiled at her through the rear view mirror and made a turn into another neighborhood.

"Awww, do we reeeeeally gotta pick up Stewie?" She whined. I laughed.

"Steve, Rika. His name is Steve, not Stewie, and yes we have to pick him up." I chuckled. It took only a moment to pull up to his house and honk the horn, followed by some yelling and him bursting through the door with his backpack in hand and a bagel hanging out of his mouth. He quickly got into the front seat and slammed the door shut.

"Fanks dude!" He said through his bagel.

"No talking with your mouth full!" Rika chided. Steve turned around and gave her an apologetic look followed by a wave. He quickly downed the rest of his bagel and then turned back to Rika as I drove along.

"Morning Ri! How are you?" He asked. Rika frowned at him.

"You need to put your seatbelt on, Stewie." She said. Steve laughed and put his seatbelt on.

"You're little sister is awesome." He said to me. I smiled at him and kept my focus on the road.

Steve had been my best friend since elementary school. We'd always looked out for each other and once Rika was born he became a second brother to her, even if she sometimes got annoyed with him. He was tall, maybe as tall as me and broad shouldered. People said he had the same body build at times, broad shouldered and muscled. He tried to get on the football team once but decided he liked the baseball team much more.

"You are cool for a guy made out of chocolate." Rika piped up, making both Steve and I laugh. Rika was still too young to really understand the differences with races and backrounds, so she often said that Steve looked like he was made out of chocolate.

"And you are a cool little shark!" He laughed back. I doubt he'll ever stop making fun of that time she bit him, thinking he really was made out of chocolate. I was just glad he thought it was funny. Steve continued to joke around with Rika until we pulled into her elementary school. People were pulling in and dropping off their kids and an aide walked up to us as I drove up and put my car in park. Steve waved at her as I got out of the driver's seat and went to Rika's door and opened it, unfastening her from her car seat and helping her out. I carried her backpack for her until I got her on the sidewalk and with the aide.

"Thank you for watching her." I said as I handed Rika her backpack. The aide gave me a kind smile.

"Such a good older brother, taking your little sister to school." She said. Rika beamed at me.

"He even plays tea party with me! He's the best big brother ever!" She said. I laughed.

"Thanks, again. I need to get me and my buddy to school though." I said. The aide smiled and helped Rika along as I waved to her and walked back to the car. I hopped in and took the car out of park and started driving along.

"Your little sister is funny." He commented, rummaging through his backpack for something. I chuckled.

"The way you two act is hilarious." I said. Steve snorted.

"Oh yeah, did that Magik chick ever log back on?" He asked. I nodded my head, stopping at a redlight.

"Yeah, she did. Said some really freaky crap to. Claimed I was the son of Odin and these snowstorms are the work of a 'Winter Goddess'." I said, laughing. Steve laughed to.

"Dude, that is messed up. Maybe she's mentally ill and a Norse fanatic." He said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe. If it's actually a girl. Hard to tell these days." I said. Our conversation turned rather generic after that, mostly about tv shows and video games until we pulled into school.

"Thanks for the ride, Dude, I owe you one." Steve said.

"Good, you can pay for gas. Hey, here comes Christine!" I said as I got out of the driver's seat. I shut the door as a pretty brunette girl bounced up, wrapping her arms around me.

"Heeeeey Agi! Chilly morning, huh?" She asked, her smile bright. I nodded back.

"Hopefully it gets warmer soon. I'd hate for my mom or Rika to catch a cold." I said, reminding myself to get those heaters after school. Christine smiled at me.

"Always thinking of others. That's what makes you such a good man. Hey Stevie!" She said, waving to Steve as he finally got out of my car. Steve smiled and hugged her as he walked up, shouldering his backpack.

"Hey Christine, cold morning huh?" He asked. Christine laughed.

"Been this way for a week now! Let's hope it lets up." Christine said cheerily. I nodded as we heard a bell ring.

"Crap, class is starting let's go!" Steve said, bolting off. Christine laugh.

"How did he manage to take only five classes for his senior year?" Christine asked as we walked towards our first class. I laughed.

"A lot of study sessions with me and you, apparently." I said. She smiled up at me and we headed for our first class.

My first class was over seemingly quickly. It was an elective I had chosen and it was pretty fun so I was acutally a bit disappointed when it ended but I quickly grabbed my things and left the classroom, running through my mental list on what I'd need to get after school. A sudden arm around my shoulder let me know that Steve had found me on our way to our joined second class.

"Hey, how was first period? Mine seemed to drag on forever!" He said. I laughed.

"Mine was over way to quick! Anyway, you brought your book today right?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I brought it! Now then, about our assi- hey, we get a new classmate?" He asked suddenly. He pointed to the door of our classroom and it took me a second to realize what he meant.

At the door of our class stood a girl. She was tiny, but I guessed she would be about fifteen years old. She looked a bit out place as students passed by her, what with her clothes looking a bit worn and tattered. It was obvious she may not have bathed in a few days and her short black hair looked like she hadn't been able to brush it in a few days either. She was wearing a green hoodie that looked like it was a size too big for her and baggy sweats and boots that looked like they could fall apart soon. A tattered and rather ugly pale yellow scarf was hanging limply around her shoulders. Her head turned suddenly and made me stop in my tracks. Her eyes were pale green but the way they looked… It was like she had seen every atrocity in the world, knew all the pain it could bring, and that she could see into your very being. It was like she knew who I was at the very core with her stare alone.

It was the freakiest thing ever.

"Hey, she kinda gives me the creeps, y'know?" Steve whispered. I nodded slowly. I noticed that the other teens in the hall seemed to make it a point to stay away from her, and in fact no one was anywhere near her. She kept staring at me with a knowing expression, as if she expected me to do something, until we heard a bell ring and people start to disperse in the hallway. One of the kids in the hall cut off our view of her for a moment, and when we could see the door again she had vanished.

"…. What the hell?" Steve asked. I blinked, looking down the hall to see if I could find her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

It was like she had simply vanished.

The rest of the day had been a blur after that. I was constantly thinking of that tiny girl in the ruffled clothes and I had asked around about her but no one knew who she was. Even the most gossipy and know all group of girls had no clue. I did learn that she hadn't actually been a student, just some girl that showed up on campus.

I was actually thankful when my final class ended for the day and I could go home. Steve joined me and hopped into my car, all ready fiddling with the worn out radio.

"I have to pick up Rika and go to the store. Want to join or should I drop you off beforehand?" I asked. Steve shrugged.

"I'll join. Might as well, since I've got nothing better to do." He said, leaving the radio off. I nodded and we pulled into the elementary school. Rika was waiting with a bright smile on her face as an aide stood with her. I put the car in park and got out, holding the door open for her.

"Agi! Agi! The movie we watched was soooo sad but sooo cool! There was a lion, and he his papa died but then-"

"Let me strap you in first, ok?" I chuckled, strapping her into her car seat as she didn't even miss a beat and continued to jabber on and on about the movie she saw in class that day. The aide smiled at me and I noticed she was a different aide from this morning.

"It's good to see such a responsible older brother. Rika is such a sweet girl." She said. I thanked her and got in the car, listening to Rika as she told us all about her day at school. Steve and I listened and told jokes with Rika as we pulled into the supermarket and found a parking spot as close to the doors as possible. Rika hugged her coat and scarf as close to her as possible and gripped my hand tightly as we walked through the snow. She was delighted by the crunching sounds and was hopping in the snow by the time we reached the door.

Steve wandered off for a bit when we got into the supermarket but Rika stood obediently by me as we browsed the isles to get what we needed. I made sure to get a new box of hot cocoa for her as we shopped and I also got her a treat. Steve rejoined us when I was paying for our stuff.

"I need to stop at a hardware store. You don't mind right?" I asked Steve when we left the supermarket. Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't mind at all if we can get a bite to eat on the way home." He said. Always hungry, that's Steve. Rika swung my hand a bit as she jumped into another pile of snow.

"Can we get French Fries?" She asked. I sighed and nodded.

"All right, we'll get something on the way home." I said. Steve and Rika cheered as they helped me load up my car and then get into their seats.

The hardware store was just down the street and I was able to get the new parts for the heater and two small wall-plugin heaters for Rika and Mom's room at a great price. Rika was humming happily as we left and Steve was all ready talking about what he'd order. I made sure to tell them it had to be small.

Rika and Steve were both rather giddy when we pulled up to the fast food place. I pulled into the drive through and made their orders for them, along with some hot drinks for us all. They didn't mind and when I got the food I quickly dispensed it to their rightful eaters.

Rika and Steve ate mostly in silence as I drove towards Steve's house, only making a sound when they needed something or made a comment on the food. When we pulled up into Steve's driveway he handed me some money for the gas and food and I handed him the trash.

"Thanks for the lift. Hey, maybe that freaky chick will be on the site tonight!" Steve laughed. I smiled.

"Maybe, just make sure to get your work done. I wont let you copy from me this time." I replied. Steve groaned but gave me a grin and a thumbs up before heading to his house.

"Don't you dare let him copy you." Rika said from the backseat. I looked at her through the rearview mirror. She was giving me this pointed look that was so cute it almost made me laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't. He needs to work on it on his own." I said.

"Good! Who was that he was talking about? That 'Strange Chick'?" She asked.

"Some weird girl that went on our class's chatroom last night. She was really weird." I explained.

"How?" Of course she'd ask.

"Well, she said a bunch of things that didn't make a lot of sense."

"Like what?"

"Well, she said that I was a son of Odin."

"She sounds really odd…"

"But we don't call people that, it isn't nice." I said. Rika gave a huff.

"But Steve just-"

"You wanna be like Steve?"

"….. No."

"Then be a good girl." I said. I saw her pout in the rearview mirror, making me chuckle. As we turned into our neighborhood I saw a figure walking on the sidewalk. Suddenly, the figure collapsed in the snow, making me stop the car and earning a surprised squeal from Rika.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I opened my car door and undid my seatbelt at the same time.

"Someone just collapsed on the sidewalk. Be a good girl and stay put while I check it out, ok?" I said as I climbed out. I didn't wait to hear if she replied of not and instead ran straight to the fallen figure.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, kneeling and lightly pressing on the small shoulder. The person was tiny and had their hood up. Snowflakes were already falling to cover them up. I only got a small whimper in response and the feeling of a small tremor on my hand as the person's body tembled.

"H-hang on, I'll get you to someplace warm!" I said, gathering up the small person quickly and running back to the car. I loaded the small person into the passanger's seat and buckled them in before getting into the car myself and turning the heater on full blast.

"Are they gonna be ok?" Rika asked from her car seat. I looked back over at her and gave her an uneasy smile.

"Don't worry, they will be fine." I said, starting the car back up and heading towards home. I took a moment to glance at the person when I realized that the hoodie they were wearing was very familiar.

x

x

xxx

x

x

Now, I am sure many of you are going "Well, what the hell does this have to do with the Percy Jackson series?" Well, at the moment, absolutely nothing. However, the Mundegerda Legacy (A Trilogy) is a prelude to a crossover between the Norse mythology, Kane Chronicles, and Percy jackson series in the works.

To understand what is going to happen in that massive crossover, however, you need to understand the characters behind the Norse Mythology Verse. This story.

The fact that the story is not named after the POV character will become evident later on. Much later on.

Also, I like tragic heart wrenching stories. Deal with it.


End file.
